Adelanto de Mision: Terror en el Artico
by DarkMat
Summary: Un pequeño adelanto de un fic de mi saga. M.A.T


**Bien.. este es un adelanto de un futuro fic Mision: Terror en el Artico**

Blu, Perla, Mick, Marck, Daniel y Alan estaban buscando el panel de lecricidad para darle luz al lugar

-Marck ¿cuanto nos falta?-pregunto Daniel, Marck reviso su radar mientras seguian caminando

-Mmmm... tenemos que llegar a el nivel superior.. pero el ascensor no funciona tendriamos que buscar unas escaleras-dijo Marck

-Escaleras...-dijo Blu, apunto su linterna hacia todos lados buscando y vio un letrero con un monito de palo y unas escaleras y una puerta que llevaba a las escaleras

-Ahi-dijo Blu, fueron en esa direccion pero al tratar de abrir la puerta esta estaba blockeada

-Maldicion! esta cerrada-dijo Blu, trato de abrir la puerta a la fuerza nuevamente pero no pudo, todos voltearon y tratar de divisar algo entre las sombras. Perla miro la puerta y se puso a pensar

-Aver... ¿no hay otro camino?-pregunto Blu y con su linterna volvio a alumbrar hacia todos lados

-Ejem!-todio Perla, todos voltearon a mirarla y vieron que Perla abrio la puerta

-Bueno... ya la habia aflojado-dijo Blu, todos pasaron y subieron la escalera

-¿Ni siquiera un gracias?-pregunto Perla al ver que todos pasaron de largo sin decirle nada

-No-dijeron todos al unisono

-Machos-dijo Perla con esta cara: ¬¬, cerro la puerta y comenzo a subir las escaleras.

-Bien, tenemos que subir al nivel sub5 y cuando lleguemos son... 2 izquierdas y una derecha-dijo Marck mirando su radar, subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con la puerta que decia sub5, la abrieron y vieron cuerpos de aves en el piso, algunas sin sus extremidades, todas las paredes cubiertas de sangre, lamparas tamblaleantes y titilantes, le daba un toque terrorifico al pasillo

-Avanzen con cuidado-dijo Blu tomando cabeza, siguio avanzando, doblo a la izquierda y el pasillo estaba exactamente como el otro, siguio avanzando y un cuerpo cayo frente a el

-La put madre!-dijo Blu asustandose

-¿Esta vivo?-pregunto Daniel, Blu saco su M4A1 y con el cañon movio el cuerpo y este no se movia

-Muerto-dijo Blu, siguieron avanzando y algo movio las lamparas

-Creo que no estamos solos-dijo Blu preparandose, todos hicieron igual sacando Sturmgewehr 44

-Sigamos-dijo Blu y comenzo a avanzar cuidadosamente mientras veia hacia todos lados atento a cualquier ruido, doblaron la izquierda faltante y vieron una figura de rodillas frente a un cuerpo, pero no se veia bien de quien se trataba ya que la lampara que estaba arriba suyo estaba apagada

-Miren un superviviente-dijo Mick y avanzo

-No! espera!-dijo Blu tratando de detenerlo pero ya era tarde Mick se acerco al individuo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mick y puso su ala en la espalda del ave, la lampara se encendio y se dio a conocer quien era el ave, era un guacamayo verde, le falta un ojo, algunas plumas y pedazos de piel, con ojos blancos completamente y mucha sangre sobre el

-¡¿Que carajos?!-grito Mick, el ave se lanzo sobre el y Mick puso su arma haciendo distancia y el ave comenzo a lanzar picotazos y Mick los esquivaba, Blu se quedo paralizado al ver al ave y su forma de actuar

-DISPARENLE!-grito Mick, Daniel preparo su arma, pero un cuerpo que estaba tirado a su lado se levanto y se lanzo contra el y con su pico le mordio el ala mientras le lanzaba una rara especie de baba negra en la herida, Daniel le golpeo la cabeza, el ave cayo al piso y Daniel le hacerto un disparo en la cabeza

-MALDICION DISPARENLE!-grito Mick, Marck apunto al ave y le disparo en el pecho, justo en el corazon, el guacamayo cayo al piso y Mick se levanto

-Para que aprendas-dijo Mick y le dio una patada, el ave rapidamente con su pata le tomo su pata y se le puso encima y le mordio el cuello y le en la herida le introducia la extraña sustancia negra

-AHHH!-gritaba Mick

Alan saco apunto al guacamayo justo en la cabeza y este cayo al piso y se retorcia y luego quedo tieso

-Mick!-grito Alan y se le acerco, Blu seguia paralizado, se le vino un dolor de cabeza

**Flash back**

Blu estaba en una ciudad y un total caos en ella, todas las aves corriendo, aves atacando a otras

-CAPITAN AYUDEME!-grito un guacamayo cafe que estaba siendo atacado por un ave similar a la que ataco a Mick, Blu saco un revolver y le disparo al guacamayo en la cabeza, el guacamayo se acerco a Blu

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Blu

-Si, solo me mordio y.. me puso esta cosa rara-dijo el guacamayo cafe

-Bien, debemos reunirnos con el resto del equipo-dijo Blu, avanzaron y el guacamayo cafe comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro y luego cayo al piso

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Blu

-Gr...-gruño el guacamayo

-Nick?-pregunto Blu, el guacamayo miro a Blu y se lanzo contra el, tenia los ojos blancos y de su pico caia la sustancia negra

-Nick detente!-dijo Blu tratando de quitarselo de encima

**Fon flash back**

Blu tras ver ese recuerdo se agarro la cabeza

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Perla poniendole su ala en la espalda

-Si... no.. no!-dijo Blu y volteo a ver a Daniel y este estaba con los ojos blancos y le comenzaba a caer esa cosa negra de la boca

-No, no, no-dijo Blu asustado mirando a Daniel

-Cap... capi...tan..-dijo Daniel debilemnte y iba perdiendo la conciencia

-Gr...-gruño Mick tras Blu, Alan y Mick estaban sufriendo un cambio, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, tenian manchas de sangre y de su pico botaban esa baba negra

-Tenemos que salir de aqui-dijo Marck

-Corran!-grito Blu, pasaron a Mick y Alan y llegaron al final del pasillo y doblaron a la derecha, y siguieron coriendo y al final del pasillo vieron un panel elctrico

-Ahi esta-dijo Blu y comenzo a acelerar el paso y Perla con Marck tambien, llegaron al panel pero a la palanca le faltaba la manivela

-Debe ser una broma-dijo Perla

-Pues no lo es-dijo Marck enojado mirando a Perla

-UY! ya deja de molestarme-dijo Perla enojada

-Si no les molesta tenemos mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparnos-dijo Blu mirando al inicio del pasillo, Marck y Perla miraron y vieron a Mick, Alan y Daniel acercandose, con pasos torpes y lentamente

-Abramos fuego-dijo Blu sin tener otra opcion, apuntaron a sus compañeros infectados, pero algo golpeo sus armas y se las arrebato de la alas, Mick fue el primero que se acerco, pero algo lo tomo del cuello y lo lanzo con fuerza sobre Alan derribandolos y matandolos al insatante por aquella fuerza, Daniel comenzo a avanzar, una especie de camaleon aparecio de la nada y le arranco la cabeza a Daniel, miro a los supervivientes y desaparecio en un instante, Blu sintio una respiracion en su cuello, rodo sus ojos hacie su lado derecho y el camaleon aparecio de la nada, todos estaban paralizados, nadie podia mover un musculo, el camaleon olfateo a Blu y luego a Marck, olfateo a Perla y estaba no era capaz de moverse, y comenzaron a sentir una presion en sus cinturas, la criatura los habia atrapado con su cola y comenzo a hacer presion y apretarlos uno con otro con mucha fuerza

-AH!-gritaron los 3, Blu con sus patas araño la cola del camaleon y comenzo a cortarla hasta que se desprendio, el camaleon solto un chillido agudo, se desvanecio y se fue

-¿Que era esa cosa?-pregunto Marck shockeado

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea... no tiene buena pinta-dijo Blu

-Chicos...-dijo Perla con una voz debil, Marck y Blu la miraron y no les gusto lo que vieron, Perla tenia un hueso de su cintura roto y este le habia perforado la piel, quedando expuesto

-Perla-dijo Blu y la reviso

-Esto es grave-dijo Blu

-En... mi bolsillo hay unas vendas... sacalas-dijo Perla debil, Blu reviso el traje de Perla y vio que tenia muchos bolsillos

-Tienes como diez mil bolsillos ¿cual es?-pregunto Blu

-Es el de la derecha en mi cintura...-dijo Perla debil, Blu con cuidado metio su ala en el bolsillo y saco un rollo de venda

-Puede que duela un poco-dijo Blu, toco el hueso de Perla y esta solto un chillido

-Trata de aguantar-dijo Blu, comenzo a meter el hueso de Perla dentro de ella y esta trataba de no gritar por el inmenso dolor

-Ya casi, aguanta, solo falta un poco-dijo Blu metiendo mas el hueso, cuando ya termino desenrollo la venda y se la puso alrededor de su cintura, cuando acabo miro a Perla y esta tenia los ojos cerrados, Blu penso lo peor, puso su oido en su pecho y sintio los debiles latidos del corazon de Perla

-Perla resiste, no te vayas-dijo Blu tomando la cabeza de Perla con sus alas, Perla comenzo a dejar de respirar

-No, no, no! Perla no!-dijo Blu y movio un poco a Perla, esta no respondio, Blu la dejo en el piso y comenzo a hacerle respiracion pico a pico esperando a que funcionara

**Bien... esto fue una adelanto de "Mision: Terror en el Artico", proximamente solo en FF, jejeje bueno nos vemos en otro fic, un juerte abrazo a todos con mucho cariño y me despido, salu2 a todos. Bye M.A.T**


End file.
